


Omega Life

by Ezarel



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, M/M, Mentionned Vasquez, Mpreg, Omegaverse, mentionned Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezarel/pseuds/Ezarel
Summary: Based of a prompt on tumblr "Stop watching me sleep it's creepy" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rhack fanfic... smut is hard. (non beta-ed)  
> Thanks to @LisaDevil1001 on twitter for motivating me to finish this xD ♥ and thanks to Senren_B for helping me all along and giving me ideas! ♥  
> Also english is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistakes and PLEASE point them out!

Rhys laid in bed, on his side, his belly fully expended because of the life growing inside him. He was doing the dishes but his back started killing him so he decided to take a little nap. Rhys closed his eyes, his flesh arm protectively over his tummy, dreaming of Jack and his pup playing together. He slept peacefully.

Jack was a bit pissed. Stupid employees can't do anything themselves, he always had to babysit them. The CEO really looked forward to going home, his beautiful mate was waiting for him. Their home was the only place he could be himself and relax without having to worry about anything. Okay, maybe worrying about when Rhys will go into labor, 'cause the kid was ready to pop anytime soon. That shit got him stressed everytime Rhys let out a pained yelp because the pup decided to throw a few punches and kicks here and there.

Jack opened the front door hastily and threw the keys in a bowl nearby. "Rhysie ?" Jack called. When he didn't hear a response, his heart jumped a bit. "Calm the fuck down..." he reassured himself. The alpha went to their bedroom and found his mate sleeping without the covers, in short shorts, a beige tank top and of course, his colorful socks. The omega doesn't own a single pair of socks that are plain. Jack didn't see many people like that so he guessed that's what made him even more special. That, and the cybernetics. His blue eye was eye-catching. That's what Jack noticed first, then the arm.

 

Rhys was just a programmer. No one cared about him, he cared about no one. Except his trustful friends Vaughn and Yvette. They were the only ones he talked to, no need for more, they would just distract him from his work. He studied hard to earn his place at Hyperion, he wasn't going to lose that chance, so he lowered his head and drowned himself into lines and lines of codes.

 

He loved it.

 

Until Handsome Jack decided that he needed a new P.A. The powerful alpha needed a new P.A... Certainly, Rhys thought it was just a rumor so he dismissed it. He really hoped it was true though.  
A day later, Rhys received an e-mail from Hyperion concerning a vacant position as P.A. A chance to work beside Handsome Jack... So that rumor was true... He just received it late. Rhys went crazy and applied for the job without hesitating. It was time for him to have a well deserved promotion. Vasquez would never give him one either way.

Now, he was bonded and pregnant to the most handsome and powerful of men AND worked beside him. The omega wouldn't trade his life for anything, neither did Jack. They were very happy with what they had.  
Jack approached Rhys and carefully laid next to him, propping his elbow in the matress and holding his head with his hand. The alpha gazed at his mate's face, catching every little detail, from his very light freckles to the tiny mole just under his lips. Rhys was breathing lightly, his mouth open and saliva dripping on the pillow. Jack couldn't stand that angelic face and kissed his nose. The movement awakened Rhys as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Stop watching me sleep it's creepy" he said in a gravelly, sleepy voice as he wiped the still wet saliva from his cheek. Jack arched his eyebrows then grinned. "Really now..." he said before lunging for the omega's neck to pepper it with kisses. "Ahahaha! Noooo!" Rhys laughed and tried to get him off of him but failed miserably. The brunette put his hands around Jack's neck and hugged him. Jack put a last kiss on the pale neck and looked at his mate when he loosened his grip.

"How's the pumpkin?" he asked with a small genuine smile. "Great... she didn't give me trouble." Rhys placed Jack's hand with his own on top on his protruding belly.

"That's good, she gave us some spare time, how thoughtful of her..." Jack said.

The pup has been really merciless on Rhys. She's growing to be a good fighter that's for sure. Every 2 or 3 hours, the pup would start kicking and punching for 5 minutes straight before tiring. Rhys couldn't do anything in those 5 minutes but sit or lay down and wait it out. But being pregnant had its perks. He got free foot rubs from his alpha. Who would've thought the big bad CEO would give foot rubs ? Not Rhys and certainly not the CEO himself.

He caressed his mate's belly for a bit then moved his hand to his inner thigh. Rhys sighed and opened his legs just a little. "Ohh you like that?" the alpha purred. The younger one nodded slightly. "Yeah... it's been a while..." he watched Jack's hand go up and down his leg. He was taking it slow, painfully slow.

"Come ooonnnn..." Rhys whined as he proceeded to take off his shorts with a little difficulty. Jack helped him and threw the cloth somewhere, he didn't care.

"Going commando too, huh?" he cackled. Rhys pouted.

"It's a pain to bend shut up".

The alpha grinned "Not that I'm complaining...", he held Rhys' dick and started pumping it while his other hand caressed his mate's side. Jack approached Rhys' face and kissed him slowly and lovingly. The omega moaned and held Jack's sweater, bunched up in his fists, he opened his legs further, slick already flowing out and wetting the bed.

Jack circled a finger on Rhys' wet hole and pushed inside to the knuckle. Rhys squirmed but relaxed. He added another, then a third, expanding the muscle. His fingers searched for the spot that would make Rhys go weak. When he heard his omega keen against his mouth, Jack knew he found it. The CEO pressed and prodded the bundle of nerve and hearing the noises Rhys made, got him fired up.

"J-...ack...nnh..." he eyes were already watering, he needed more.

"Sshhh baby, I got you..." Jack wiggled his fingers, going in and out without stopping. He wasn't going to give in, he can abstain himself.

The alpha would really do anything to protect Rhys. He killed, injured, waited. All for Rhys. Jack couldn't forgive himself if something happened to him. The brunette was the best thing that happened in his shitty life. Aside from Angel of course. Any knothead that dared to sniff his scent or even lay eyes on him, got to meet their demise. No excuses. Rhys thought that Jack was being overprotective but seeing how Hyperion was, having a personal bodyguard was not such a bad idea. He felt extremely safe in the hands of his mate.

Rhys brought his hand on top on Jack's that was caressing his cock and begged again. He pressed his other hand on Jack's groin and watched his reaction. The alpha growled but moved the omega's hand elsewhere. Not giving in. Rhys grew frustrated, the fingers were nice down there but he needed something bigger, he needed to feel his alpha in him. Jack moved the digits around and after adding a fourth one, Rhys came.

"That fast ?" he chuckled. The younger one furrowed his brows, still catching his breath. "Why didn't you go all the way?!"

"I felt like she could feel it and that's kinda.. eeehhh." Jack said while making a face motioning to Rhys' belly.

"Oh my g-... what the hell. That's why?" Rhys sighed and closed his eyes. "What're you gonna do about that?" He pointed to Jack's tented pants.

"Bathroom!" He got up and rushed to the said place. As much as he wanted Rhys to take care of it, he would wait until the pup was born to fully enjoy it.

Rhys watched him go, a disbelieving look on his face. What's gotten into him... Jack would never brush off a chance to fuck Rhys, but here he was. So Jack was afraid of hurting the pup? Maybe that's why they didn't have sex in so long. That's cute. Rhys smiled, still naked from the waist down.

"I hope it's gonna be worth the wait !" The omega shouted to the closed bathroom door. He heard Jack moan a response but didn't quite make it. He grinned and enjoyed the moment for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu if you want :) [ sekai-roronoa ](http://sekai-roronoa.tumblr.com)


End file.
